


Inktober 2018

by a_paper_crane



Category: Original Work
Genre: I know this is for artists but im doing it anyway, Inktober, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: I'm bored so I'm stealing this and writing instead of drawing





	1. Poisonous (day 1)

The typical humdrum of daily life isn't exactly something I enjoy. Neither are mornings, as typically I'm still half asleep at 6 in the morning when I'm forced to get up for school.

My morning routine is a mixture of muscle memory and autopilot. I wake up, get dressed, brush my teeth, eat breakfast, feed the fish and then leave. Most mornings, everyone else is eating breakfast when I walk out the door.

The crack of dawn on October 1st, I did exactly that. Then, I walked three blocks down and waited for the bus in the freezing cold. Eventful, I know. 

Once I got to the bus stop, things got a little more interesting. My friend Oliver was there, and we had a delightful conversation about how much we hated our science teacher.

The bus soon came, and I was relieved to be out of the nippy weather. Although it was still cold, the bus was a lot better than outside. 

We arrived at school, and I trudged to my science class. Oliver had to go to math, so we parted ways and I met up with my other friends, Henry and Theo. They were already sitting at their seats in the back, mimicking the teacher.

"Theodosia!" Henry yelled in a shrill falsetto. "What is the square root of 89?" 

Theo looked like she was about to break down into tears. "Square root!" She squeaked. "This isn't math!"

"Now, Henry," I fake-scolded as I sat down. "What have I told you about flirting with the girls during class?" This threw Theo into another fit of laughter.

"Class!" Mrs. Johnson yelled, walking behind her desk. "Quiet down!" Theo somehow managed to stifle her snorts. Mrs. Johnson passed out papers, and I absentmindedly began to doodle on mine. As the teacher rambled, a very urgent thought came to my head.

"Ally, I moved the fish food into the cupboard. Don't forget," Mom had said. I walked myself back through this morning. I had definitely grabbed something from the kitchen drawer. Mentally, I ran through the contents of the drawer. Silverware, scissors, Dad's checkbook, and-

Oh no.

I had fed my little brother's fish rat poison.

Mom was going to kill me.

The rest of the day, instead of dragging like it normally did, went very fast. By the time I got home, it felt like it was noon, not 3 o'clock. 

"Ally," I heard as soon as I walked through the door. "What happened to Gabe's fish?"

"I may have accidentally fed it rat poison."

"Okay, thanks for your honesty, but we gotta go."

"What?" 

"You didn't know?" Mom asked. "I've killed that fish three different times."

"...and you've been making me take care of it?" I shouted, outraged. 

"Listen, we can debate this on the way to the pet store, let's go."

The door slammed open, and a little voice rang out. "Mom, I had early dismissal today!"

Oh, no.


	2. Tranquil (day 2)

Why did it have to be Cass?

Of all the people in the world to die in a car wreck, of course it had to be Quinn's best friend, because that was just his luck.

Quinn wasn't sure if he was angry or sad or in shock, but he was definitely not okay. He partially blamed himself, because Quinn was in the car, too. It was a dark night after marching band. Cass had driven Quinn there and he was planning on staying over at her house. It was really just wrong place, wrong time, he told himself. But that didn't wipe away the guilt of sitting right next to someone as they swerved out of the way of a dog that Quinn had noticed a millisecond earlier.

The dog's owner was at the funeral, Quinn later found out. She cried and apologized exactly thirteen times to Cass' family, and by that time Quinn was already crying too. 

He didn't stop crying until well into the night. At dinner, his mother knocked on his bedroom door and asked if he was okay, but Quinn just shook his head and got up to close the door. 

Several weeks later, Quinn still found himself at the graveyard every day, sometimes more than once. Always in the mornings or evenings when the light was soft and the air tranquil.

He'd talk to her.

"Heya, Cass. What's it like where you are?" He'd say. "It sucks here without you." He would go on to talk about his day, always mentioning that Cass' family missed her. Right before he left, he'd choke back tears and say, "I'll see you later, Cassie."

One autumn evening, three months and six days after Cass died, Quinn met her mother at the grave. Neither of them said a word to the other, instead electing to stare in silence at the headstone that was there decades before it should've been. 

'I'm sorry," he finally said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I- I saw the dog before she did. I thought she saw it, otherwise I would've-"

"Quinn, it's alright. Even if you did warn her, you were going fifty miles an hour. She couldn't have stopped." And in that moment, in the soft sun ant the tranquil air, with tears flowing down his face, Quinn was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt proofread this so I'm sorry


	3. Roasted (day 3)

Three years, Jack had spent with no friends. He just decided not to talk to anyone at all - including his parents. It was a challenge at first, but Jack eventually got the hang of things. He learned whi his true friends were, which turned out to be nobody at all.

And then Link came marching into his life, with his annoyingly happy grin and his stupidly optimistic personality and suddenly Jack couldn't resist. 

Link spent a year talking at Jack, not leaving his side until Jack finally said something.

The word he said was "yeah."

Jack's voice was hoarse from disuse, but he had said something. Link started yelling and hugged him so tightly, Jack thought his lungs might burst. Gradually, Jack began to participate in conversations again, but only with Link. Soon enough he spoke in full sentences, and once he did, he never stopped talking, because three years is a long time.

At last, Jack began speaking to others. His parents finally heard their son's voice, and he answered teachers' questions during class. Jack was integrated into Link's friend group.

Their favorite thing to do was roast marshmallows. And on those dark nights, with Link's arm around him and roasted marshmallows over the fire, Jack had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short bc I wrote it at like 11 sorry


End file.
